


There for Each Other

by Sherlocksbeehive



Series: There For Each Other [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst does not exist, Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, This is pure fluff, good boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocksbeehive/pseuds/Sherlocksbeehive
Summary: Rami and Joe get sick, but luckily they have good boyfriends who take care of them.





	There for Each Other

Rami groaned as he woke up, he felt awful. “Gwil, Gwiiiiiilllll.”

His boyfriend rolled over “hmm?” 

“I don't feel so good,” he whined a little.

“I'm sorry baby.” he sat up and stretched a little, “What's not feeling good?”

“Everything.” Rami wrapped his arms around Gwil's waist and buried his face in his lap.

Gwilym rubbed his back and quickly realized his boyfriend had a fever. “are you nauseous?”

“yeah.”

Gwilym went down a list of symptoms he could think of, he discovered Rami was nauseous, achey, his head hurt, and his throat hurt. “okay love, I'm going to make you a cup of tea and get you a few crackers. Does that sound okay?” 

“Peppermint tea?” Rami looked up. 

“of course love. You just rest. I will be back soon.”

Rami reluctantly let Gwilym get out of bed. 

“I am also going to get you some Tylenol, hopefully, that will help some of it.” he grabbed his phone as he left the bedroom and texted Roger, “Hey, Mr. Biology major, R has a fever and a virus or something. Should I be doing anything else besides tea and Tylenol?”

“You are the second of your group to text me with that same question today. Joe is sick too, though Ben seemed much more panicked than you do. I will tell you the same thing, my school has nothing to do with this, being a dad does. Make sure you take his temperature and be sure it's not dangerously high, have him rest, offer food but if he can't stomach it just stick with fluids. And try to keep his mind off being sick, the more he thinks about it the worse he will feel.”

“Okay, thank you, sorry we have both been bothering you so early in the morning. :)”

“Anything for my boys. Don't go getting sick yourself now.”

“I'll try, thanks Rog.” he stuffed his phone into the pocket in his pajama pants and put the kettle on. He decided to put Rami's tea in a travel mug so he would be less likely to spill all over himself. While he waited for the water he made some toast, put that on a tray with some butter and jam, he put a sleeve of crackers on the tray, a glass of water, a thermometer, and a bottle of medication. He leaned against the counter as he waited for the tea to steep and texted Ben. “I hear from Roger that you are in the same boat as me. How are the two of you doing?” 

“Ugh, Joe is miserable, which is making me miserable.” 

“I know what you mean. Perhaps it would be best if the four of us were miserable together.”

“What do you mean?” 

“if you and Joe feel like you can, why don't you come over? We'll set up the couch so we can watch some movies, and you and I can order Chinese or something.” 

“That sounds like a good idea. I'll talk to Joe about it and then let you know what we decide.”

“sounds good, talk to you in a bit.” he finished putting the teas together and put those on the tray. He carried the tray back to Rami and set it on his own bedside table. “Okay love, let's take your temperature.” he held out the thermometer.

Rami put it under his tongue and looked up at Gwil pitifully.

Gwil ran his fingers through Rami's hair. “Ben and Joe might come over.”

Rami looked at him in confusion.

“Joe isn't feeling well either and we figured it might be better for all of us if we dealt with it together.”

Rami nodded a little and nuzzled his leg.

The thermometer beeped and Gwil took it out of his boyfriend's mouth to look at it. “A little high but not bad. Here sit up a little so you can take these.” he poured a couple of pills into his hand and picked up the glass of water.

Rami groaned as he sat up. “Did you make tea too?”

“what kind of brit would I be if I didn't? You can have it once you have taken the pills. You don't want to take medication with hot tea.”

Rami nodded and took the pills with a swig of water.

He handed Rami the tea, “would you like to try to eat a bit of toast or some crackers?”

“maybe a cracker?”

He nodded and handed Rami a cracker. His phone alerted him to a text. 

Ben texted him, “Joe likes the idea of coming over. I need to get some stuff together then we will head over.” 

Gwil texted back, “see you soon.”

Rami looked up from the cracker he was nibbling.

Gwil rubbed his back, “they will be over soon. Will you be okay if I go set up the fold out couch?” 

Rami nodded, “Yeah, I'll be okay.” 

He kissed his boyfriend's head, “just give me a shout of you need anything.”

Rami nodded and sipped his tea. “Don't be too long though.”

Gwil nodded and got up, taking his own tea with him. He grabbed some sheets from the linen closet in the hall then went to the living room. He sipped his tea every so often as he set up the couch as a bed. He made sure there were plenty of pillows and blankets so that the two sick men would be comfortable. Once he was happy with it he went back to Rami and picked up the toast to fix it for himself. “is the Tylenol helping at all?”

Rami shrugged. “Hard to tell.”

“Do you think you can eat another cracker or do you want to hold off for a bit?”

“Umm, let's wait a little while.”

He nodded, “Okay, once I finish my toast I will help you out to the couch okay?”

Rami nodded and leaned against his boyfriend with is eyes closed.

Gwilym finished eating as fast as possible. “okay, ready to try to move?”

Rami nodded a little.

Gwil slowly helped him up but when he saw how wobbly Rami was he frowned, “would it be okay if I carried you?”

“yeah, probably.” 

Gwil carefully picked him up and carried him to the pull out couch. “okay, what would you like me to bring to you?”

“phone and charger, and more tea?”

Gwil nodded, “I will be right back” he quickly grabbed Rami's phone and charger and a sweatshirt of his own that he knew Rami loved. He brought it all to Rami.

Rami smiled a little when he saw the sweatshirt, “you know me better than I do sometimes.”

“yeah, well that's my job.” he kissed his head and plugged in the charger so Rami wouldn't have to wrestle with it. He went and started the tea then went to change and put away the other stuff he brought to the bedroom earlier. Once he was done and everything was where it belonged or where they be able to access it quickly if they needed it, he went to sit next to Rami on the bed.

Rami was just playing a simple game on his phone.

Gwill rubbed her back and began answering emails on his phone.

It was a few minutes later when Ben texted him, “we are downstairs, think you can come down to lend me a hand with him?”

“sure, give me a minute to get down there.” Gwill stood up “Ben and Joe are here and Ben needs a bit of help so I will be back soon.” 

Rami nodded, “He’s wobbly too?”

“sounds like it.” Gwil pulled his shoes on, “anything you need before I go down?”

He shook his head. “I don't think so.”

“okay, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone.” he winked playfully and left the apartment.

Ben was parked outside and squatting beside the passenger side with the door open. Joe was leaning forward with his head in his hands and Ben was rubbing his back.

Gwil jogged over, “What's going on?”

Ben looked up, “he's a little dizzy, I can carry him short distances I will need your help getting him all the way up to your place.” 

Gwil nodded, “we gonna carry him or just hold him up as we walk?” 

Ben looked at his boyfriend “which would you prefer babe?”

Joe sighed “I would prefer to walk but I don't know if I can.”

Gwil nodded, “how about we try to walk and then if that doesn't work we will switch. And as soon as we get you upstairs you and Rami are going drink some Gatorade.” 

Joe nodded “okay.”

Gwil looked at Ben, “you have any other stuff you want to bring up?”

“Yeah, I packed a backpack, let me grab it.” he got the bag out of the back seat and put it on, then he went back to Gwil and Joe.

Gwil helped Joe stand up, “okay, take your time we're in no rush.” he put an arm around his waist and had Joe put an arm around his neck. “Ben, you do the same as me.”

Ben made sure the car was locked and then followed the instruction.

They made their way to the elevator, letting Joe set the speed. 

When they got in the elevator they relaxed a little. Joe shifted so he was just leaning on Ben and lay his head on his shoulder.

Ben kissed his head and rubbed his back.

Gwil hummed “Friends will be Friends” to himself.

Ben smirked when he noticed.

The elevator stopped, “okay, we want to do the same thing to get to the door?”

Joe nodded.

“Okay.” Gwill got back into position and they headed down the short hall to his and Rami's door. He unlocked it and let Ben take Joe in first since they couldn't all fit through the door.

Rami looked up when they came in and gave a weak smile “hi guys. You're looking a little rough there Joey.”

Joe looked up and smirked a little “right right because you look so much better.”

Ben helped him onto the pull out mattress next to the other sick man.

Rami held the blankets up for him to get under.

Gwil went to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of gatorade he brought them to the sick men on the couch. “drink these, since you are both a little wobbly and dizzy I want to make sure you don't get dehydrated.”

They took them and started sipping.

Ben grabbed the tv remote and turned it on, “Bake Off boys?”

Rami nodded.

Gwil smiled “that sounds like the perfect sick day show.”

Ben nodded and started the show.

Halfway through the second episode, after Rami had eaten a few more crackers he rolled over and threw up into the trash can on his side of the bed. 

Gwil rubbed his back, “Oh, darling, I'm sorry.”

Rami groaned.

“do you want to go brush your teeth love?”

He nodded, “yeah.”

Gwil nodded and helped him to the bathroom. 

Ben dealt with the trash can while they were gone.

As Gwil was helping Rami head back to the couch when they found Ben and Joe heading to the bathroom. Ben had the backpack over one shoulder as well.

Ben sighed, “I dealt with Rami's trash can you deal with joe's?”

“sure thing, if you want there is a bottle of mouthwash in the medicine cabinet.”

“thanks man.” 

Soon they were all settled on the couch again and Joe and Rami both began to doze off.

Ben and Gwil carefully got up from the couch and went to the kitchen.

Gwil sighed, “I hate seeing them like this.”

Ben nodded, “me too. They both are so miserable. I wish there was something we could do.”

“Just be here to help until they get better.” he patted the younger man's back knowing he was especially stressed by his boyfriend and friend being sick. 

“Want some tea or coffee?”

“Coffee would actually be great right now.”

Gwil nodded and started making it. When it was ready they each had a cup and sat down at the kitchen table to chat.

At 11:30 Gwil got a text from Brian.

“Hey Gwil, can you buzz me in? I didn't want to ring your buzzer incase the boys were asleep -Bri.”

Ben looked at Gwilym, “who is it?”

Gwil smiled “Brian's here.” he stood up and let the older guitarist in. 

“why is he here?” 

“I don't know Rog at least told him that Rami and Joe are sick.” he waited by the door to let him into the apartment.

Ben a little.

As soon as Gwil let him into the apartment Brian pulled them each into one armed hugs, “how are they doing?”

Ben smiled and hugged back when it was his turn, “eh, they're sleeping right now.” he gestured to the couch where Rami and Joe were curled up next to each other.

Brian nodded and held up a bag, “I brought you boys a few things.”

“oh Bri, you didn't have to do that. Should we go to the kitchen so we can talk more?” Gwil suggested.

Brian nodded and gestured for him to lead the way. When they got there he set the bag on the table and began pulling things out. “I know you usually have it stocked but I wanted to make sure you had enough so I got some Gatorade. This is some soup, it should be easy for them to handle a little at a time.” he pulled out a bowl of soup that he obviously made that morning, the sides were fogged up from the steam. “Here is some bread, mostly for you two but if they want some there shouldn't be anything too rough on their stomachs.” he handed it to Ben.

“Brian, this is still warm.”

He ignored the comment, “This is some ginger tea incase you didn't have any, these are ginger snaps, and then these are for you two because you deserve a treat.” he pulled out a small box with a couple donuts. 

Gwil looked at the now full kitchen table and wondered how it all fit in the tote bag Brian brought it in. “Thank you Brian. You really didn't have to do this.”

“oh shush you, I just wanted to make sure your day got a little bit easier.”

“Well, would you like to stay and have a cup of tea or coffee for a bit?”

“Yeah, I could spare a couple of minutes to catch up with you boys.” 

“Which would you like?” Gwil put the soup in the fridge.

“Tea would be lovely.” Brian sat down.

Ben moved everything off to the side and sat down again where his coffee cup was. “You working on anything exciting Bri?”

“Oh you know me, I'm always working on something. Rog and I are starting to plan another tour a little bit.”

Gwilym smiled as he worked on the tea at the counter. “I can't wait to see what you guys come up with.”

“We’ll make sure to get you all tickets.”

Ben grinned, “Sounds fun.”

“Well enough about me, I've been doing the same thing for over forty years. What are you two working on?”

Ben smiled, grateful for the distraction from his sick boyfriend. He began talking about his new role.

Gwil fixed the tea for Brian just how he knew he liked it then sat back down with them to listen to Ben talk.

A bit later Rami started to wake up. He looked over at the kitchen then nudged Joe to wake him up.

“hmm?” his friend opened his eyes a little.

“look into the kitchen and tell me what you see.”

Joe rubbed his eyes and did as he told. “Our boyfriends are sitting at your kitchen table with Brian May.”

“Oh thank god. I thought that I was hallucinating and was sicker than we thought.” 

Joe laughed a little and sat up.

Ben heard and turned around quickly, “How are you doing babe?”

Joe shrugged “Dunno yet.”

Ben frowned. Part of him had hoped that a nap would just cure his boyfriend. “do you need anything?”

“Tea?”

“what kind? Peppermint, chamomile, or Brian brought ginger.”

“Ginger sounds good.”

Ben looked at Rami. “you want anything mate?”

“the same please?”

Ben nodded and stood up to begin fixing the teas.

Brian stood up and walked over. “so boys, your boyfriends taking as good care of you as they say they are?”

Rami smiled a little and nodded “don't know what we would do without them.” 

Gwil brought his tea to him and kissed his head then felt it with his hand. “Hmm, before you drink that let's take your temperature.”

Rami sighed and put the thermometer into his mouth.

Ben got out their thermometer and handed it to Joe. “you too.”

Joe whined but let his boyfriend take his temperature. He pouted the whole time though.

Brian chuckled “and I thought you all were already younger versions of us. You two are acting exactly like Fred and John did.”

Gwil smiled “they didn't tell you? We are actually clones of you all.”

Brian laughed, “that explains so much.” He stayed while the sick men drank their tea and chatted for a while and then stood up “well, I must be going, but don't hesitate to text or call if you need anything at all.”

Ben stood with him “thanks Bri, and thank you for everything you brought. It will really help us.”

“Oh it was my pleasure, and I mean it, if you need anything.”

“alright we will.”

Ben walked with him out to the car and Gwil looked at the sick men in front of him, “you guys want to try a little bit of the soup Brian brought?”

They both looked nervous as they nodded.

Gwil smiled, “I'll put it in the little bowls so you can just test it out a little and if you want more I can heat up some more.”

Rami smiled tiredly “love you.”

“I love you too. Now here’s the remote, if you want to watch anything besides bake off you can fight over it.” he put the remote in between them.

Joe looked at Rami, “Do you want to watch anything else?”

“Not really but if you do go ahead and put it on, I don't care.”

Joe shook his head and just started the next episode of bake off.

That evening they decided it would just be easier to have Ben and Joe stay in Gwil and Rami's guest room.

Joe and Rami stayed sick for three more days, and everyday Brian would bring something for the sick men and something for the healthy ones. 

It was five days since Joe and Rami had woken up sick when they woke up and were finally feeling better, they weren't great, but they were feeling more human. 

Gwilym smiled when his boyfriend's temperature was finally normal without the help of medications.

Ben watched his boyfriend eat with worry, “Are you sure you should be eating this much?”

“Babe, if I didn't think I could handle it I wouldn't be eating it.”

“okay, okay.” 

Soon Ben and Joe were going back to their own apartment and everything was more or less back to normal. 

Rami sighed and curled against Gwil’s side, “Thank you for taking care of me and letting Joe and Ben stay.”

“My pleasure babe, now you just rest for a while, you are still recovering.”

He nodded and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this fic! I'm hoping to have more Bohemian Rhapsody and Queen fics in the future so let me know if there is anything you want to see!
> 
> Tumblrs: sherlocksbeehiveblogs and castielsdeadlyparasol  
> Go to sherlocksbeehiveblogs or here to learn more about my writing https://sherlocksbeehiveblogs.tumblr.com/post/173456376919/thestoriescontinued  
> If you like this fic please leave kudos and comments! I live off of them!


End file.
